Forum:Foreign Xiaolinpedia
Category:Meditation HallCategory:Archived threads Ricky Spanish, TrueThespian, LevenThumps, and myself have begun speaking about forming a foreign Xiaolinpedia for at least one of the following: Portuguese, French, and Spanish. But to do so, we will need some translators to help us with this matter. But if we did so, Xiaolinpedia could be international and it will help all Xiaolin Showdown Fans not of America or if they do not speak Engish. I feel that this is could be done, so long as we find the proper staff ahead of time who can translate our pages. : : I do not think this would be worth the trouble. Webpages can already be translated by the viewer's disgretion; It would take an extreme amount of effort without an equal amount of beneft in return and would require us to make multiples of the same pages more than two times. I think we should focus on making this Wiki as complete as possible before making "copies" of it, so to speak.It would also cause a lot of stress for the traslators (that is, if we find them), for they would have to basically create and edit every single article in the Wikis and would be one of the few people equipped to change grammatical, spelling, etc. errors on the Wikis. I must also conclude by stating we must realize we will most likely be extremely busy here on Xiaolinpedia once Xiaolin Chronicles begins in the Spring, and since I highly doubt we would be finished with the Foreign Wikis by then, it could become very overwhelming for all the staff. However, if this does come to be, I will give my full support as a cooperative member of Xiaolinpedia with no hard feelings; but, I still strongly believe this is not the best choice for the Wiki. TrueThespian (talk) 02:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, all we would be doing in particular is find some trust worthy people who can translate for us (who is a fan of Xiaolin Showdown, presumably) and just occasionally watch for vandals there and we would already be international. :: :::But that brings me back to what I said before seen above, "It would also cause a lot of stress for the translators (that is, if we find them), for they would have to basically create and edit every single artile in the Wikis and would be one of the few people equipped to change grammatical, spelling, etc. errors on the Wikis." TrueThespian (talk) 14:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not really, True. They would be very well allowed to work at their own pace without any pressure. But say the aren't pressured, would you agree if we found them? :::: :::When you say "they" are you implying that each "Foreign Wiki" would have more than one traslator? I personally find it hard to believe that we will find anyone, and especially more than one person to translate Portuguese, specifically. And as I said before, "I think we should focus on making this Wiki as complete as possible before making 'copies' of it, so to speak." I remain standing firm in opinion that this is not the best choice for this Wiki, or its Community. I'm sorry, Yami, but I just can't agree with you on this one. TrueThespian (talk) 15:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand what you mean, but this is saying if we can find a decent amount of people to help us. And I can understand that you don't agree with me, but that is the point of this forum. But I believe that if we could find the proper translators, that we could then make a foreign wiki. :: : I am neutral on this. The positive of this is the expanded community and more usage. The negative to this is all the work that could be put to this that will possibly be to waste. I beleive this will go either way. : (talk) 01:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, it likely will not be a waste, because some users do not speak English that like Xiaolin Showdown and will be drawn to Jay's wiki for he has a foreign wiki. Yes, they may have a foreign Wiki, but we have pictures. I think that this balances in our favour, overall. Once again I must add one of my previous comments, "Webpages can already be translated by the viewer's disgretion..." I think that if Xiaolin fans from other countries really wanted a Xiaolin Wiki they would make one of their own. I don't really think it will increase our community as much as expected, but I do think that it will require a huge amout of effort. TrueThespian (talk) 02:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I think that a foreign wiki could work IF we had enough people that could translate pages, which I don't think we have right now. The foreign wiki could be a place for them to talk about the show in their language, but we would need plenty of people to translate without using Google Translate as that can be off. LevenThumps (talk) 03:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If we were to find enough people to transate, then the technical questions arise, things such as: Would these Wikis be Affiliates or Extentions of this Wiki? If they are Extentions, then would this be like the HQ Wiki to all of them? Will all of these Wikis have to follow the same guidelines? If decisions are made due to a Forum on one Xiaolinpedia, must it be accepted by the other Wikis even though they had no input or awareness, because of a traslation issue? Are the Admins and Crats on this Xiaolinpedia going to be Admins and Crats on all of the Xiaolinpedias? If so, is it really just or profitable to make people who do not speak the language of that specific Wiki (and therefore cannot truly contribute on that Wiki) Admins and Crats, or to make the Translators Admins and Crats on this Wiki? I'm not trying to be criticizing, but as you can see, I have fears that this will cause a lot of stress and complications to our Wiki and its Community; I believe it could be a major hindrance to our progress. TrueThespian (talk) 20:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Although I can no longer contribute to the forum, nor can I vote anymore, but I must answer you, True. It is neither, it is simply the same wiki in another language. It does not truly have a "name", but it is similar to an extension wiki.